Lips of an angel
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Short David/Regina fic based on 'Lips of an angel' by Hinder. David receives a call from Regina. Sort of spins off from my earlier Evil Charming fics.


**Title: Lips of an angel**

**Summary: Short David/Regina fic based on 'Lips of an angel' by Hinder. David receives a call from Regina. Sort of spins off from my earlier Evil Charming fics. **

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

David huffed out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. He'd been tossing and turning for the past couple of hours, trying in vain to get to sleep. Mary Margaret on the other hand was sleeping peacefully next to him, oblivious to his troubled thoughts. A sharp buzzing sound cut through the silence and David reached out to snatch his vibrating cell phone from the bedside table. He looked at the screen and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw Regina's name on the screen. He glanced at Mary to make sure she was still sleeping before he got out of bed and padded softly out of the room.

He pressed the button to answer the call as he stepped into the kitchen. "Regina?"

"David." Regina greeted courteously, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Are you okay?" David asked in a whisper, casting another furtive glance towards the bedroom. "It's late."

There was silence on the other end of the line before Regina spoke up, the beginning of a whimper audible in her voice. "I wanted to hear your voice."

David was tempted to question why Regina was so upset but he knew she would only deny it or put the phone down. He settled for doing as she requested as he leaned back against the counter, making sure to keep a careful eye on the bedroom door. "How are you?"

"I've been better." Regina answered simply. "And you?"

"I've been better." David echoed. "Are you at home?"

"Of course I'm at home." Regina replied, her voice taking a sharp edge. "Where else would I be at two in the morning?"

"Right…sorry." David apologized quietly.

A deep sigh sounded on the other end of the line before Regina spoke again. "Is there a reason you're whispering?"

David hesitated before answering. "Mary is sleeping in the next room."

"Miss Blanchard…of course," Regina sounded suddenly bitter and hurt. "The thorn in my side."

David knew he should defend his girlfriend but he couldn't come up with a reasonable argument. Mary Margaret _was _a thorn in their side, a barrier between them. When he didn't say anything for a couple of long moments Regina continued.

"Calling was most likely a bad idea. Goodbye David."

"No wait!" David said louder than he intended to. He cringed as he glanced back at the bedroom door. "I'm sorry. Just…I want to talk to you for a while."

"Did I wake you?" Regina asked carefully.

"No." David answered honestly. "I couldn't sleep. I was…" he hesitated for a moment, wary of oversharing. "I was thinking about you."

When Regina answered after a momentary pause David swore he could hear a smile in her voice. "I was thinking about you too, or dreaming about you to be exact."

David grinned despite himself. It was rather unlike Regina to admit to something so sentimental and he was touched that she would tell him. "What was your dream about?"

"I was dreaming about our last encounter." Regina told him. Her tone was steady but David could sense her nervousness. "About what would have happened if I'd let you stay."

David found himself at a sudden loss for words and he merely stared into space for a moment before he answered. "I would have liked that." There was a beat of silence before he continued. "I wish…"

"Wishes will get us nowhere." Regina interrupted sharply. "Wishes won't change our situation."

"You're right." David said in a resigned tone of voice. It truly was an impossible situation. After everything he'd gone through to get Mary Margaret, his feelings for her would never compare to the feelings he was suddenly harbouring for Regina. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave her and he was unsure Regina would even want him to. Even after everything that had happened between them she still seemed to be wary of stating her feelings outright. He almost felt like there was something he didn't know that was holding her back.

"David?"

The voice didn't come from the phone and he almost dropped it in alarm. He looked up to find Emma hovering unsurely next to the counter. She was clad in pyjamas and her hair was ruffled indicating that she'd just woken up.

"Who are you talking to?" Emma asked curiously, motioning to the phone in David's hand. "It's really late."

"Nobody." David stated guiltily. "Just a friend. You don't know him."

Emma shot David a look that told him she knew he was lying but didn't press the subject. "Okay. I'm going back to bed. 'Night."

"Goodnight." David forced a smile to his lips though when Emma turned away to go back to her room it quickly fell.

"I should let you get back to Mary." Regina spoke softly.

"What?" David shook his head as if she could actually see him. "No, it was just Emma. I can still talk."

"Still…I should let you get back." Regina said quietly in a tone that left no room for argument. "Goodnight David."

The line went dead before he had a chance to argue. "Goodnight Regina."

THE END.


End file.
